The present invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for disposing an object through the sidewall of a borehole.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for disposing an object through the sidewall of a borehole in a compressible substance. The apparatus comprises an object positionable within the borehole and a propulsion assembly disposable into the borehole. The propulsion assembly includes a propulsion member adapted to move axially within the borehole and impact the object whereby the object is forced non-drillingly through the sidewall of the borehole a distance into the compressible substance without creating a significant amount of cuttings.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for disposing an object through the sidewall of a borehole. The apparatus comprises an object positionable within the borehole and a propulsion assembly. The propulsion assembly is disposable in the borehole and comprises a reciprocating shaft adapted to move axially within the borehole and impact the object whereby the object is drivable a distance radially through the sidewall of the borehole.
The present invention further includes an apparatus for disposing an object through the sidewall of a borehole. The apparatus comprises a housing movably positionable within the borehole, a percussive assembly, and an anvil assembly. The housing defines a plurality of guides terminating at an end adjacent the sidewall of the borehole. Each guide is characterized by the ability to maintain the object in a desired orientation in the borehole while the object is driven into the formation. The percussive assembly comprises a reciprocating shaft having a downhole percussive end, and is capable of imparting a percussive force. The anvil assembly is disposable within the guide and is capable of transmitting the percussive force from the percussive assembly to the object, whereby the object is drivable a distance through the sidewall of the borehole and into the earth.
The present invention further includes a system for increasing the effective diameter of a wellbore traversing a subterranean formation from which hydrocarbons and the like are recoverable. The system comprises a wellbore casing, a plurality of objects, and a percussive assembly. The wellbore casing has an uphole end, a downhole end, a sidewall, and a plurality of guides. The wellbore casing is adapted to fit inside a wellbore. Each of the objects is disposable within a guide. The percussive assembly is movably positionable within the casing for extending the objects through the casing and into the subterranean formation. The percussive assembly comprises a reciprocating shaft and a hole opener. The reciprocating shaft has an uphole end, a downhole end, and a bit extending from the downhole end. The bit is adapted to percussively impact the objects whereby the object is drivable a distance through the casing and the sidewall of the wellbore. The hole opener is connectable to the reciprocating shaft, and comprises a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is connectable to the reciprocating shaft. The second portion is movably connectable to the reciprocating shaft and has a plurality of fingers extending radially therefrom. The second body portion is movably positionable adjacent the first body portion, and the plurality of fingers are radially extendable about the second body whereby the fingers are adapted to impact the object and drive the object a distance further into the sidewall of the wellbore.
The present invention further includes a casing for increasing the effective diameter of a wellbore traversing a subterranean formation from which hydrocarbons and the like are recoverable. The casing comprises a plurality of objects positionable within the wellbore and an external tube. The external tube has an uphole end, a downhole end, and a plurality of guides. Each guide is characterized by the ability to maintain the object in a desired orientation while the object is driven into the sidewall of the wellbore and into the subterranean formation, whereby the effective diameter of the wellbore is increased.
The present invention further includes a plurality of discs for disposing an object into the sidewall of a borehole. Each disc comprises a circular body having an upper surface and a lower surface. The discs are positionable within a guide in the borehole so that, when stacked adjacent with another like disc, the discs are nestable therein. The discs are capable of lateral movement within the guide whereby the discs conform to the shape of the guide. The discs are capable of receiving and transmitting a propulsion force to the object whereby the object is driven a distance through the sidewall of the borehole and into the earth. The disks are adapted to provide a flow path for fluid through the borehole.
The present invention further includes a method for disposing an object in a sidewall of a borehole. The method comprises transmitting a force through a borehole and onto the object whereby the object is advanced into the sidewall of the borehole.
The present invention further includes a method for disposing an object in a sidewall of a borehole. The method comprises transmitting a force axially through a borehole and onto the object whereby the object is advanced radially into the sidewall of the borehole.
The present invention further includes an apparatus for disposing an object through the sidewall of a borehole. The apparatus comprises a housing movably positionable within the borehole, an explosive assembly and an anvil assembly. The housing defines a pressurized chamber and a guide. The guide terminates at an end adjacent the sidewall of the borehole and is characterized by the ability to maintain the object in a desired orientation in the borehole while the object is driven into the formation. The explosive assembly comprises at least one explosive charge disposable in the pressurized chamber, an activator for igniting the explosive charge, and a piston. The explosive assembly is capable of imparting an explosive force. The piston is disposable within the pressurized chamber and drivable a distance downhole into the guide. The anvil assembly is capable of transmitting the explosive force from the explosive assembly to the object whereby the object is drivable a distance through the sidewall of the borehole and into the earth.
Finally, the present invention includes an apparatus for disposing an object through the sidewall of a borehole. The apparatus comprises a housing movably positionable within the borehole, a hydraulic assembly and an anvil assembly. The housing defines a pressurized chamber and a guide. The guide terminates at an end adjacent the sidewall of the borehole and is characterized by the ability to maintain the object in a desired orientation in the borehole while the object is driven into the formation. The hydraulic assembly comprises a hydraulic pump capable of creating pressure within the pressurized chamber and a piston. The hydraulic assembly is capable of imparting a hydraulic force. The piston is disposable within the pressurized chamber and drivable a distance downhole into the guide. The anvil assembly is capable of transmitting the hydraulic force from the hydraulic assembly to the object whereby the object is drivable a distance through the sidewall of the borehole and into the earth.